1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanism used in conjunction with a push-pull control cable device consisting of an inner cable slidably guided through an outer tube serving for transmission of a control force in a push and pull direction and adapted for automatically setting this push-pull control cable device in a standby or a cancel mode depending on an existing condition wherein said mechanism comprises a manipulating member fixed to a proximate end of the inner cable so that a depressing force applied to the manipulating member which is normally transmitted via a coil spring to the inner cable is absorbed by a coil spring and consequently the inner cable is not actuated by such depressing force so long as a distal end of the inner cable is bearing against a stationary member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A mechanism of this type is well known which comprises a casing cap, a guide cylinder slidably received by said casing cap, a terminal metallic block and a manipulating member both fixed to a proximate end of inner cable so as to lie at opposite ends of said guide cylinder and operatively associated with each other via a coil spring slidably receives the guide cylinder in such a manner in which depression of the manipulating member merely causes compression of the coil spring without actuating the inner cable so long as a distal end of the inner cable is bearing against a stationary member.
However, such known mechanism has various drawbacks such that adoption of the guide cylinder necessarily enlarges the outer diameter of the casing cap, making the mechanism bulky. The guide cylinders of different sizes must be prepared depending on particular strokes specified for automatically setting the push-pull control device in standby or cancel mode necessarily with an increased manufacturing cost.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to make such mechanism as compact as possible at a reasonably low manufacturing cost.
The object set forth above is achieved, according to the invention, by a mechanism for automatically setting a push-pull control cable device in a mode of standby or cancel depending on an existing condition, said mechanism comprising a cylindrical casing cap mounted on a stationary member, on one hand, and immovably fitted on a proximate end of an outer casing for the push-pull control cable device, on the other hand, said outer casing allowing slidable passage of inner cable therethrough, an intermediate metallic block slidably received by said casing cap and fixed to said inner cable, a manipulating member including a cylindrical proximate end portion projecting rearward from said casing cap and a distal end portion slidably received by said casing cap, said distal end portion being centrally formed with an opening for passage of said inner cable, a terminal metallic block fixed to one end of said inner cable behind said opening of said manipulating member, and a coil spring disposed between said intermediate metallic block and said manipulating member.
Under the condition as has been mentioned above, depression of the manipulating member over a predetermined stroke is absorbed by compression of the coil spring and thereby the push-pull control cable device is automatically set in standby/cancel mode. The casing cap is effectively miniaturized by directly fitting the manipulating member into the casing cap without interposition of the guide cylinder. Furthermore, the stroke for neutralizing effect can be easily adjusted by shifting a position at which the intermediate metallic block is fixed to the inner cable and thus the devices of different strokes specified for automatically setting the push-pull control device in standby/cancel can be manufactured at a reasonably low cost.